Hikaru Hasama
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. She uses Wind Aquario 100HF/S. Personality Hikaru became such a cold, uninterested beyblader because other bladers kept destroying her hopes to be a good player in tournaments. When she was beaten miserably, she would break down crying while the other boy would just smirk. Her mother though, apparently ill, convinced her that she should never abandon and that determination is everything. After her defeat at the hands of Ryuga, Hikaru seems to have been so deeply traumatized by the event that she can't beybattle anymore. This is evident in her reaction in episode 73 when she is nearly struck by Tsubasa's attack while his dark side takes over. Though she used her beyblade again in episode 97. Synopsis Hikaru Hasama is a passionate Beyblader who dreams of rising to the top by challenging strong bladers. She comes to Metal Bey City to challenge Gingka but Kenta replaces him and defeats her after being assisted by Benkei. It is shown that she will go through lot to help her friends as she was terrified of beyblading since episode 51 but she used Aquario for the last time in episode 97 to save Gingka. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion Hikaru simply wanders around from place to place, defeating every beyblader who crosses her way. She became slightly interested when Benkei told her that she should challenge Gingka Hagane. However, since she did not know anything about the latter, she ended up thoroughly beating Kenta instead, because he had shown up claiming he was Gingka. She remained completely unfazed while she stripped him of all his Beypoints. He was the one to cry while she left the arena until he created his special move; Sagittario Flame Claw and defeated Hikaru. After her defeat, Hikaru refuses battle Gingka until she beats Kenta, however Gingka challenges her and after a close battle, defeats her, showing her how much fun beyblading can be. Hikaru also entered the survival battle, where she is one of the last seven bladers, she then challenges Yu, Kenta and Benkei to a four way battle but even after Aquario, Sagittario and Bull's combined strength, they don't stand a chance against Yu's Flame Libra and is eventually eliminated from the Survival Battle. Hikaru also enters the 10,000 bey-point tournament and battles Kyoya in the first round. Even though she manages to drive Leone to the edge, she loses in a stadium out, due to Kyoya using Lion Gale Force Wall. Hikaru is also shown battling Teru. She loses the battle as Teru's Virgo is protected by an air barrier, making her special move ineffective. Hikaru battles Tsubasa, in order to help Gingka get to a tournament and earn enough points to qualify for battle bladers. She herself manages to get to the battle bladers wher she faces Ryuga in the first round. She never got far in the battle with Ryuga, due to Ryuga using his special move right in the beginning, due to which she was also knocked out cold. She woke up after Ryuga lost to Gingka, though her loss had traumatized her so much that she gives up beyblading and instead works for the WBBA as Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane's assistant. Beyblade: Metal Masters Hikaru works for the WBBA, and is mostly seen alongside Ryo. She mostly explains the rules for the tournament to the Representative team, Gan Gan Galaxy, and informs them about the opponents' battle order. Beyblade: Metal Fury Hikaru appears in Metal Fury, mostly seen at the WBBA headquarters with Ryo Hagane. She has lost most of her battles in spite of her dream to become the #1 beyblader. Manga Beyblade Aquario 105F is Hikaru's Bey in the Manga series. Storm Aquario 100HF/S is Hikaru's Bey in the Anime. Relationships Gingka Hagane Gingka and Hikaru have a friendly relation. Hikaru is inspired by Gingka and his battling style, and it was he who showed her how much fun beyblading really is. Hyoma She makes many appearances with Hyoma in Beyblade: Metal Fusion, this is what makes people believe in Hikaru's relationship with Hyoma. Ryuga After her Battle With Ryuga, Hikaru has had a deep fear of him and his bey. In the World Championships, when Ryuga appeared to face Jack, Hikaru crouched and screamed in fear of Ryuga's presence. Ryo Hagane Hikaru's relation with Ryo is really formal since she is a kind of assisstant to him. Battle Record Amount of Wins: 2 Amount of Loses: 8 Amount of Draws: 1 Gallery Beyblade: Metal Fusion Hikaru holding Aquario.jpg|Hikaru holding her Aquario Hikaru vs. Ginga.jpg|Hikaru vs. Kenta Hikaru about to get mad.jpg|Hikaru about to get mad Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru Hasama.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru Hasama_2.jpg|Hikaru Kiharu.jpg|Hikaru Aquario's Challenge.png|Hikaru Hazama Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hikaru holding Storm Aquario.PNG|Hikaru holding her Storm Aquario 100HF/S fgtgtttggtgtt.jpg|Hikaru 14939-49.jpg|Hikaru doing her special move beyblade0015.jpg beybladeslaunches001.jpg|Hikaru VS Tsubasa beyblade0035.jpg Beyblade0059.jpg lrg-3624-174.jpg Cool Hikaru.jpg|Hikaru Hazama about to fight kenta yumiya Episode06.04.jpg Episode06.03.jpg Episode06.07.jpg Episode06.50.jpg Episode06.47.jpg Episode06.44.jpg Episode06.43.jpg Episode06.41.jpg Episode06.35.jpg Episode06.23.jpg Episode06.29.jpg Episode07.35.jpg Episode07.33.jpg Episode07.32.jpg Beyblade: Metal Masters Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 Hikaru1.jpg Hikaru MetalMasters.png AquarioMM.png Picture 326.png Beyblade: Metal Fury Ep305.jpg Beast/Special Moves It is unknown what Hikaru's beast is as it only shows a big wave. But as Aquarius is the water bearer, it's beast could be the water itself. Trivia * She makes many appearances with or alongside Hyoma. * She slightly resembles Ming-Ming from the original series. * She also resembles King from both series. * If Hikaru had a bigger assortment of special moves, she would be a very strong blader. * Hikaru was the only female blader that was able to enter Battle Bladers. * It is believed that if she kept blading after Metal Fusion her dark energy would be released just like Tsubasa. * She shares Aquario 105F with Mei-Mei. * This is relevant because that sounds like Ming-Ming, someone who resembles Hikaru. * She may actually be in a relationship with Hyoma, since both of their Beys also use plastic variants Fusion Wheels. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Female Category:Beybladers Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga